Couple of Interest
by MerryFairy
Summary: Set in Episode 17, an outsider's point of view on what Reese and Finch are doing in the park with Leila. The viewers who spotted them are flighty women in their mid-twenties, or my take on those two blonde girls who swooned over Leila during the park scene. It is a bit on the Reese/Finch side but not really. I don't own anything and appreciate reviews. T to be safe.


**Couple of Interest**

**Disclaimer: I know nothing about the landscaping of New York or the different locations usually featured in Person of Interest. So how can I own it if I can't even understand the sets? Also I wouldn't really say there's a pairing but I suppose it is technically it's Reese/Finch because of the POV.**

**[Time: During Baby Blue, before Reese and Finch meet Carter and Fusco in the park.]**

**[Headcannon time! I deeply believe that during Episode 17/Baby Blue that those two blonde girls in the park which swooned over Leila accidentally mistook Reese and Finch for gay. Thanks to those two I now ship Reese and Finch but in an asexual/asexual BROtp way. But let's flesh out these two extras before the fic. I call them Jennifer Morrison and Katie Goodwin. They're twenty-six and twenty-five respectively and met through work. They both have assistant jobs in a clothing design firm. They're both on the shallow/giggly/passive side. Now, let's get to the fic.]**

'I'm telling you, Katie, this is the best place to buy coffee.' Jennifer said to her slightly younger friend. She and Katie were strolling through the park by the harbour. They were both enjoying their day off. They were lucky that their respective apartments were easy to maintain and they're grocery levels were fine otherwise they wouldn't be able to enjoy this fine midday in New York.

The weather was clear but there was a slight breeze. Though, it was cold so they and everyone else enjoying the small park were rugged up in heavy overcoats. The two blondes were happily sipping coffees in disposable cardboard mugs. 'I dunno Jen. I kinda like this little tea-and-coffee cart which is closer to this really nice residential area. Shame I can't recall the street. I'll treat you next week, how about that?' Katie said and Jennifer grinned.

'Sounds good.' Jennifer replied. A strong gust of wind suddenly stirred up and the ladies' scarves and perfectly straightened hair in the direction they weren't strolling in. They turned themselves away from the wind so they could endure it better. It was then that Jennifer noticed a rather odd trio trudging through the park.

They mostly seemed unaffected by the wind and they all wore dark colours. They were two men and a baby. The baby was bundled in a grey carrier pouch attached to the man with salt-and-pepper hair and in a suit. Next to him, close, was a bespectacled man also in a suit and had a peculiar habit of walking with a limp.

From Jennifer's perspective, they looked like an awkward new family. She found herself grinning again. 'Katie, look over there.' Jennifer said and she discretely pointed out the two men and their baby. Katie was confused and responded to her friend's request with this: 'Why?'

'I saw a really cute gay family. Two men and their little baby. It's sooooo cute.' Jennifer swooned and as she played with her hair. The wind began to die down a bit but not by much. A few clouds strayed overhead as well. 'They're so awkward its uh-dorable.' Jennifer said and Katie pulled a few stray strands of hair back and glanced in the direction Jennifer was hinting.

She made an excited squeal when she saw them. 'It must be so hard for them. I heard some real estate agencies don't even serve people like them. It's so sweet that they have the balls to start an "alternative" family.' Katie giggled.

'You just reminded me of this time in high school when there wasn't enough boy-girl pairings to go together and these two homophobes were left over and they had to be the gay couple.' Jennifer said.

'I wonder if they'd mind if we said hi to their little angel?' Katie asked.

'You won't know unless you ask.' Jennifer replied with a wink.

The two tried to act as natural as possible as they approached the gay couple they saw. 'Aw, your baby is so sweet.' Jennifer swooned once they were in a comfortable distance. This took the bespectacled father by surprise. His partner gave him a swift glance and he settled. _How cute, they don't even need words_! Katie thought. 'What's her name? It is a girl right? Can't tell with that big beanie on.' The two stayed silent and awkward. After a few minutes of coddling their child, the two women moved on.

After a few minutes of resuming their usual gossip, Jennifer glanced back and saw the gay couple conversing with a few other people. She briefly wondered who they were, however she'd made herself known a bit too much to them than what they saw comfortable so she didn't bring it up with Katie who also seemed to have stolen one last look at the awkwardly cute gay couple and their little bundle of joy.

**[Well, that was, um, different? Not quite what I had in mind but hey, it was fun writing from this outsider POV. Hope you liked it. I suggest to leave a comment if you did. Saw something you didn't like, tell me in a nice way how I can improve. Love a bit of advice.]**

**MerryFairy :)**


End file.
